Maid to Love You
by IceDragonMist
Summary: A story about a young woman struggling with her feelings for her best friend, whom she's been in love with for a long time. She searches for the courage to confront her friend all the while someone else was doing the exact same thing. Pairings: MaixNatsuki plus brief appearance by another Hime Character XD Rated K for basically everyone!


**_HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!_**

 ** _First off this is a short, possibly one-shot story dedicated to my long time buddy; Major Mike Powell III. I promised him this story and therefore here it is! Lol took a bit hope he approves but also this is the first in many updates I have to do. I was away again for a number of reasons, long story short (cause no one wants to hear a long life story) I tried something out didn't pan out too well and that's basically it.  
I mean if anyone cares. But anyway please enjoy this little love story and review please and thank you. Take care, cya later._**

* * *

 _I never really thought about it much. I was perfectly happy embracing that I would never find true love. I have plenty of quirky, energetic, and spontaneous friends. It's because of that I've become somewhat of a local 'Match-Maker' between them and so far the success rate is pretty great. I would've never thought that most of my friends wanted to date each other, since at times they don't all get along. Be that as it may it seemed to be working out well and we're all still co-existing peacefully._

 _Then of course, they all ask me when I will find that special someone, but I'm always busy working. Okay, that's kind of an excuse but I do work a lot and to be honest the only_ _ **one**_ _person on my mind is… her. Maybe if I were able to be more direct I would have the courage to confront her. I've been working at the Maid Café for a few years now, that's where I met most of my friends but the one friend I've known longer, is the one I'm in love with. She's amazing, strong, and very handy. If I recall she restored the motorcycle she has now by hand from the ground up, all by herself.  
She's incredibly beautiful she could've become a model if she wanted too. But she's very content with what she does now but because of her job she's away a lot. So when I do get to see her or spend time with her it's like a treat for myself, although it's because I see her as more than just a friend._

"Hey Mai! Mai over here!"

"Ah yes! Coming!" Mai quickly hurried over to the table where a few of her friends sat while carrying a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Sorry guy's I was just—

"Day-dreaming again?" One of them piped up and Mai immediately blushed. They all shared a laugh and exchanged a few words that is until something—rather someone, caught her eye. Mai excused herself from the table and rushed over to the person who had walked in. They both smiled at one another widely as their eyes met.

"Natsuki! It's so good to see you again."

"Hey Mai. How's it going?" Mai blushed and shyly said under her breath that everything was fine. She then proceed to lead Natsuki to a table but she shook her head in response.

"Sorry I can't really stay right now. I only wanted to come and see you for a second, I was hoping maybe we can catch up." Mai blushed furiously and nodded her head softly.

"Y-yeah I'd like that. Maybe we can—

Before Mai had a chance to finish her sentence she was met by gleaming Emerald-colored eyes gazing into her Violet ones. Mai, at that moment, felt her whole body tingle and get rather warm. Natsuki was staring right in her face and she couldn't wonder why.

'"N-Natsuki… What are you doing…?" Natsuki said nothing as she moved Mai's bangs aside with her fingers and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Why is your face so red? You sick or something? Maybe you should take a break, you're always working so hard." Mai took in a sharp breath from feeling the coolness and surprising softness of her friend's hand. She stepped back a bit and shook head.

"No. I'm fine Natsuki really. But I should get back before I'm missed. I'm really glad to see you again, come back soon." Mai said through a smile and waved at Natsuki before heading back to her customers.

"Yeah… you too Mai." Natsuki softly spoke to herself before leaving.

Mai was unaware of how fast her heart was thumping during that moment she had with Natsuki. She could feel it now though, as it was still pounding hard in her chest. She was still unsure of **how** or even **if** she should tell her long-time friend, that she was completely in love with her. After Mai felt she had calmed down enough and her heartbeat slowed she continued on with her day as normally as she could.

 _A few hours later…_

It was near closing time at the _Maid Café_ and Mai was finishing up with the last of her customers and collecting some tips. "Thank you! Please come again."

"Hey Mai, do you want me to take the rest of these dishes to the kitchen?"

"Yeah that'd be great! Thanks Yuichi. Let me just finish up here and I'll come meet you in the back to help."

He smiled and nodded at her as he walked carefully into the kitchen with an arms full of plates. Mai gathered up all the checks and placed them in the register and locked the doors before heading into the back. Yuichi was already running the dishes through the dish washer and she asked if he needed any help.

"Nah, I'm fine I got this. Actually if you want you can go on ahead and I can finish up here." She smiled softly at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you to do all this by yourself." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine Mai really. Go on ahead."

"…Well if you're sure." Mai felt a little torn on whether to leave or not but since Yuichi had insisted she decided to go get changed. Before she had a chance to exit the kitchen, Yuichi grab a hold of her forearm. Mai quickly shot around and saw that Yuichi's face had turned bright red, she felt slightly uncomfortable but wasn't sure what she should do.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that." He apologized shyly as she let go of her arm.

"No its fine… Was there something you needed?"

"Well actually… You see there's this band playing this weekend at the stadium and I was wondering, um… well I was hoping, you'd maybe want to go with me?"

Mai felt a pit in her stomach and stared at him blankly. It was as if she was trying to process what he had just asked her.

"So what do you say Mai? Do you want to go together?"

"I-I can't! I'm sorry! I already have plans. I'm really sorry."

Although Mai was trying to let down Yuichi nicely by telling a white lie, she actually sounded as if she were apologizing to him. As she kept telling him sorry, over and over again, she held her head low. She was afraid to face him. Plus it was the first time in a very long time Mai was asked out. She had always been so busy playing "match-maker" she never had time to date nor did she really want too. It played no small part either due to the fact that she was in love with her best friend.

They both awkwardly began to apologize to each other soon after. He told Mai he was sorry and that he should've asked first if she already had something planned. And Mai of course kept apologizing for not accepting his date offer. They struggled a bit with the silence that soon followed but they were able to make it through, clean up and put everything away and finally change out of their work clothes to leave. They both left saying a brief good-bye to each other as they each got into their own cars. Mai soon breathed a sigh of relief that, **that** whole situation was over.

As Mai drove home she began to wonder what it would be like to go out with someone again, more so what it would be like to go out with Natsuki. It wasn't her first time fantasying about it either but as long as she didn't have enough courage to face the woman she loved… she would never truly know. She was more reluctant to the idea because she wasn't even sure if Natsuki was attracted to the same-sex or even to her. Mai let out another sigh, this time a sigh of grief.

 _The next day…_

"Hey Natsuki." Mai smiled widely and greeted Natsuki as she sat down at a table.

"Hey Mai, what's going on?"

"Well… it's a bit busy. Do you mind waiting a second or two and I'll come back and take your order?"

"Don't worry, it's no rush. Take your time."

Mai smiled again before rushing off to take care of her other customers. She wanted to make sure she was the one taking care of Natsuki so she asked her co-workers to not worry and she would wait on her. Mai was also working up the courage finally to ask her out. She thought about it long and hard on her drive home last night.

Mai was able to make her way over to Natsuki again but felt hesitant as Natsuki seemed very into the newspaper she was reading. She slowly approached her and asked softly what she would like to have. Natsuki laughed as she noticed how shy Mai seemed and told her to she'll have the usual. She took her order and hurried over behind the counter to make a Hazelnut iced coffee drink.  
As Mai was coming back holding the drink out in her hand, a rather obnoxious man was exchanging some words with another waitress. Mai figured to stay out of the situation and concentrate on the job she was doing.

As Mai neared the table the rude man stood up abruptly, knocking into Mai and thus spilling the drink all over Natsuki. She quickly stood up brushing off the liquid from her shirt and some that had spilled onto her pants. She angrily shouted at the man and Mai had to step in to calm her down. She led Natsuki away with her to the back into the bathroom before things got too out of hand. Natsuki was still fuming and used some colorful language as she went over to the sink and tried rising out her shirt with cold water.

"Is it washing out?" Mai asked curiously as to break the tension. Natsuki shook her head.

"No it's not. It's probably gonna leave a stain."

"I'm so sorry Natsuki! If only I had—

"Don't apologize Mai! It wasn't your fault. That guy was a jerk. If anything **he's** the one who should be apologizing! Damn… this was one of my favorite shirts too."

Mai apologized again and recounted that this was like last night's situation with Yuichi. It also reminded her that she wanted to talk with Natsuki about it, even though she had already made her decision.

As Mai was about to open her mouth she paused. She watched with bated breath as Natsuki took off her shirt. She stood there holding the shirt in her hands, stretching it out a bit and walked over to the dryer. Mai couldn't help but notice Natsuki's firm biceps pushing up against her skin. Her eyes soon felt to that of Natsuki's black lacey, somewhat see-through bra. Mai felt her cheeks burning and knew she was most likely red-faced. Mai's eyes soon drifted downward, and in clear view took in the sight of Natsuki's chiseled abdomen.  
Mai quickly turned around when she noted that Natsuki was walking over to her. She only turned around to hide her face, feeling mortified that she was possibly lusting over her friend's body. Mai felt a surge run throughout her body and her heart kept pounding wildly. Just like the other day when Natsuki placed her hand on her forehead. Mai placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly she took in a few breaths. Letting them out slowly she was hoping it would help calm her down.

"Hey Mai… does this look okay for now? Mai?" Mai peeked over her shoulder quickly glancing at the shirt and Natsuki.

"Y-yeah! Sure! It should be fine." She whipped her head back around just as fast. She tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, are you alright? Mai is something wrong?" Natsuki got closer placing her hand on Mai's shoulder. She suddenly tensed up and yelped. Mai turned to face her even though she knew her face was probably still flushed

"I-I'm fine. I just remembered something I had to do. That's all…"

Natsuki got closer, invading Mai's personal space. Mai backed away pressing herself all the way against the bathroom door. Before she knew it she had inadvertently pinned herself between the door and Natsuki. Mai stared into her friend's beautiful green eyes, she felt her heart speed up again and felt like she had a lump in her throat.

"Your face is red again. Are you sure you're not sick?" Natsuki softly asked in her husky voice.

Natsuki placed her hand on Mai's cheek. Mai's body stiffened even more, taking in a shallow breath at the same time. She averted her eyes and moved Natsuki's hand away. She swallowed hard and looked back up at her and spoke softly.

"Yuichi asked me out…" With that being said Natsuki backed away from Mai.

"He did, huh? And you said yes?" Mai noticed quickly the tone of her voice changed. When she looked at Natsuki she saw that she was clenching her jaw, she looked downright angry in fact.

"I said no."

"I wonder why? Weren't you complaining once how no one ever asks you out?" Natsuki asked keeping her head lowered.

"That's not true! I've been busy you know that!" Mai snapped at her.

"That's an excuse! You never were willing to go out with anyone but someone finally comes and asks you out and you turn them down. Is it because you really don't want to, or because of the person you're in love with?" She looked up and gawked directly at Mai who was clearly shaken.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Because I know you. I could tell that there's someone who's caught your eye, but you're too frightened to make a move." Natsuki gave Mai a hard glare at that moment.

"Natsuki I—

"Just go out with him." Mai was stunned by her blunt answer. Her mouth hung open slightly she wasn't even sure how to respond to that. She was even more surprised Natsuki would even say that, since her and Yuichi never really got along.

"Go out with him. I bet you were already thinking you would do it just to make **that** person jealous. To possibly get their attention so they would see you and maybe approach you, since you're too meek to do it yourself. But you'll never get it done that way. Maybe that they would've figured you moved on and not even try. So it may backfire on you either way. Say something or don't; do something or don't you'll lose in the end."

Mai stood there taking in what Natsuki had just told her and realized she was right. Even if she did go out with Yuichi that one time she still would risk losing the interest of the person she loved. Mai clenched her fists and bit her lower lip, determined to tell Natsuki once and for all how she felt. But instead she watched as she put back on her shirt and gave her a disappointing expression. Natsuki walked up to Mai pushing her aside and walked out the door. Mai stood there for a few moments feeling angry and confused and also trying to hold back the tears she could feel forming. After a while she collected herself and went back out into the café.

As Mai went back out in front she scanned the area for Natsuki but she had already gone. Yuichi came over to tell Mai that she left and paid her bill and told her to, "Just do it." She already knew what that meant so she did. She turned to Yuichi and brusquely asked to go out with him.  
He was shocked at first but hastily agreed the very second after. Of course he was thrilled but Mai had reservations about it knowing full well she was only using him and that wasn't like her character at all. Mai told him to come pick her up at her place later that night and she would be ready for him to take her to wherever he wanted to go.

Yuichi was more than overjoyed and even had to stop himself from trying to kiss Mai on the cheek. He patted her on the shoulder and she gave him a weak smile. They then went on to continue their work. Later after closing time Mai went on her way home, but she felt in no rush and took her time. Once she got home though she took a shower and then proceeded to get dressed all the while taking her sweet time about it. She was feeling indifferent about the whole situation, for leading him on. A few times she struggled with, whether to call and cancel, but she talked herself out of it.

Mai was sitting on her couch flipping through channels when she became immensely agitated. She knew this was wrong despite what Natsuki had said and she wasn't about to let her have her way. She got up and went over to grab her cellphone and called Yuichi. Mai was going to tell him the truth about why she couldn't and can't ever go out with him. The phone rang and it clicked over, she heard Yuichi's voice. Before she could answer she heard a knock at her door. Mai hung up the phone without thinking and went to answer her door. She stood at the door dazed to see who it was at her doorstep.

"Natsuki…"

"Mai… There's something I need to tell you…"

Mai swallowed hard her heart was pacing fast yet again. She stepped aside to let Natsuki in. Her mind was racing question why her friend would suddenly show up like this. Mai slowly closed the door and watched Natsuki as she sighed heavily, **also** looking agitated.

"I don't want you going out with him, okay?! I can't take it." Mai blinked trying to comprehend what Natsuki was saying.

"What do you mean? You were the one who told me to go out with him!"

"I made a mistake alright? I couldn't stand it if you were with someone else. It would drive me completely insane!"

"But Natsuki… why? Why are you saying this now?"

Natsuki walked up to Mai grabbing her tightly by the shoulders and locked eyes with her. Mai felt that her friend's eyes were piercing her very soul. She'd never seen her appear so serious before.

"Because I'm in love you. I'm in love with you Mai. I love you…"

Natsuki lowered her head a bit parting her lips, capturing Mai by hers. It was a soft, warm, and gentle kiss one Mai had never felt before. She froze at first thinking this was some sort of dream but all too soon realizing it was a reality. Mai let herself ease into the kiss and even deepened it by placing her arms around Natsuki's shoulders. They parted briefly locking eyes once again, they smiled at one another before sharing another kiss. This time the kiss had more desire behind it. They parted once again for a few moments and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I'm sorry…" Natsuki spoke quietly.

"For what?"

"For not being honest with my feelings for you... Am I too late?" Mai took a firmer grasp on Natsuki's shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"No you're right on time. I should've been the one to tell you sooner. I should have been more honest with what I felt for you Natsuki. I was always, always in love with you… I'm sorry I never told you until now."

"I already knew Mai." Her eyes widen and her mouth hung open. Surprised at Natsuki's confession it nearly struck her speechless.

"You… you knew? This whole time?!" Natsuki dully nodded her head while looking away from Mai.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Mai asked pleadingly but Natsuki just shrugged her shoulders. She took in a breath and slowly let it out before facing Mai again.

"I don't know for sure maybe I was scared. I only realized it more myself and I knew I had to tell you or risk never knowing what could've been. The more I thought of it the more insanely jealous I kept getting. I was thinking that someone else was going to take you away from me and I would lose my chance for good…  
I felt maybe then I was being selfish, you weren't mine to claim. So I figured by telling you to go out with someone else I'd be doing us both a favor. But then I realized what an idiotic thing that was to do, I should've told you that. I had to tell you now Mai I couldn't risk it anymore. I love you and I want to be only yours."

Mai said nothing at all after hearing everything Natsuki had told her. She lowered her head and lead into Natsuki's chest. Natsuki awkwardly place her arms around Mai not knowing what to do or say. She gulped and kissed the top of Mai's head. Mai chuckled and pulled away from her somewhat.

"I was listening to your heartbeat."

"My heartbeat? Why?"

Mai took Natsuki by the wrist rising her hand up to her chest and planting her hand right in the middle of it. Natsuki turned beat red as Mai softly placed her hand over hers.

"I was wondering if it were beating just as fast as mine."

Mai spoke in a sultry tone. She smiled and felt some pleasure seeing that Natsuki was the one with the red face this time. Mai placed her hands on either side of Natsuki's face and pulled her into another lip lock. Natsuki closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. Never moving her hand from Mai's chest but held her by the waist pulling her closer.

Not even remotely did they have a chance to move things further along when Mai's phone rang. They both distance themselves from each other and Mai let out a groan, placing her hand up to her forehead. In the midst of a whirlwind of finally confessing their feeling's she had forgotten about how she called Yuichi prior to all this. Mai was on the verge of calling him to cancel but in the middle of it got interrupted and completely forgot to call him back. She picked up the phone and heard his slightly panicked voice.  
He explained he was getting ready to leave but wanted to make sure she was alright. He said he didn't call back right away thinking she made a mistake and dial incorrectly. Mai went on to explain to him in the gentlest way possible, as to spare his feelings too, that she wanted to call off the date… and any others in the future. Of course Yuichi seemed upset but the way Mai explained he was able to accept the terms. After all Mai did said say she was able to be with the person she loved so he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Once they were done talking and hung up Mai smiled widely to herself and left out a satisfying sigh.

She turned back around to face her new found lover. Natsuki walked up to her and Mai practically leapt into her arms as she met her with another kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other as well as pressing their bodies against one another and smashing their lips together, it was no surprise to either of them that their night turned into a long steamy affair.  
It was the first time for both of them being together that in that way. Inevitably reveling their bare bodies to one another Mai was shy at first but she overcame that shyness thanks to Natsuki. Her words of encouragement were tender as well as her touch. They spent a passionate night together, just one of many more nights to come.

 _Epilogue_

"So it's been what… a year since we got together?" Natsuki asked as she and Mai were strolling through the park while holding hands. Mai blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah I thought so. I was wondering… Since you're my girlfriend, I was thinking we should take it to the next level."

Mai felt her heart skip a beat, more than once. Her face even turned a fierce shade of red. Natsuki chuckled and held her close kissing her on nose. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"I was going to wait awhile yet but since the mood seems perfect right now…" Natsuki opened the box reveling a single diamond ring. Mai gasped and her eyes widened.

"Mai… will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Without hesitant and very enthusiastically she answered. Natsuki held her hand up near her chest and placed the ring carefully on Mai's ring finger. Her heart was pounding so hard that it really felt as if it were about to burst out of her chest. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life in that moment. She was still in disbelief as she stared at the beautifully cut diamond ring on her finger, which glistened in the sunlight.

"Mai you okay? Do you not like the ring?" Natsuki curiously asked as she noticed how intently Mai was staring down at her ring. Mai looked up at Natsuki, smiling softly at her shaking her head.

"No, I love it. I absolutely love it!" Mai buried her head into Natsuki's shoulder letting out tears of joy and held onto her tightly.

"Ah, geez… I didn't mean to make you cry. I could get a bigger size if you want."

Mai pushed herself away from Natsuki, tears still trailing down her face. Natsuki grinned at her cupping her cheeks and whipping the tears away with her thumbs.

"Stop being silly I'm just happy. I wouldn't even care if it were smaller or a diamond ring at all. The most important thing to me is that it came from you and that I have you Natsuki. I love you… you're all I ever wanted." They gazed at each other lovingly and shared a long sweet kiss shortly after.

 _I was always worried in the back of my mind that I'd end up alone. Mostly because I wanted one thing that always seemed out of my reach, but now after all this I know that it's possible to have everything you ever wanted. I even felt relieved knowing I wasn't the only one who was feeling the same way. We were both shy and unable to admit it, neither one of us was willing to make a move being scared of what may happen. But finally breaking down those barriers we both got to the place we needed to be… with each other._

 _Although I was already accepting it, being the single one among my group of friends, I knew that wasn't how it was supposed to end for me. I never admitted it to myself until now. Maybe because I have her now right here, right in my arms and in my heart. I'll keep her safe there for the rest of my life, I'll never let her go. And I know without any doubt she feels exactly the same. We were waiting for each other, and we found each other in the end._


End file.
